Rain
by Ferris Iscariot
Summary: What does one do in grief? Jaune and Weiss are the only survivors of a horrific tragedy. How do they find solace in one another? And what will be born from this bond? Dark romance fic with angst, but there is always hope, right? Jaune x Weiss Rated M for subject matter and implied lemons (I think even the most raunchy scene will be pg-13 though.)
1. Chapter 1

Jaune felt Weiss' lips press against his. The taste of mint, cool and refreshing, filled his mouth. Normally, such a thing would cause Jaune to jump for joy. Even now, it was taking all he had not to escalate the situation even further. Yet Jaune, in spite of his body's wishes, managed to stop himself.

"E-enough!" Jaune wheezed, breaking free of Weiss' embrace. Weiss landed on his bed, her face red and clothing wrinkled. "Weiss, stop it!"

Weiss looked at the blonde knight. She was absolutely breath-taking, with white hair, a petite body, perfect skin, pale blue eyes with tears…

"You're crying Weiss." Jaune mumbled, seating himself opposite the girl. "Tell me what's wrong-"

"I'm not crying!" Weiss brushed her eyes with her sleeve. "Now come over here and let me-"

"No." Jaune said, crossing his arms and glaring at the heiress. "You aren't thinking straight Weiss. And an Arc never takes advantage of a woman, especially not one who isn't thinking straight."

Jaune felt proud of himself for a moment, until he saw Weiss' face. It wasn't one of respect or admiration. No, Weiss' Schnee expression was one of despair, as if Jaune had just thrown her into the churning sea without a life vest.

"D-Damn you Arc." Weiss begun to sob.. "Damn you and your chivalry! I just want to forget!" Weiss looked Jaune in the eye, misery and self-hate evident in her blue eyes. "Can't you help me forget!?"

"Weiss…" Jaune mumbled, looking at the fragile heiress in front of him. "I-I-"

"Please." Weiss begged. This shocked Jaune. He had never expected to ever hear Weiss say that word in such a tone. Especially not to him. "Please...just for tonight. Just one night Jaune."

Jaune looked at the girl. So frail, so helpless, so beautiful. It would be so easy to go along with her, to give into his desires. The thought of having Weiss Schnee, the girl of his dreams, tempted Jaune to no end. At the same time, the lessons of his father stopped Jaune's carnal desires, reminding him of the path of true Arc men.

Weiss, as if sensing his internal conflict, crawled towards him. Before Jaune could even react, she was straddling his hips, her face inches away from his. Her expression was one of carnal lust, her eyes screaming for physical action.

"Please Jaune." Weiss said breathlessly, gyrating her hips against his. "You'll enjoy it, I promise."

Jaune could feel pressure building in his rapidly tightening pants as Weiss pressed against him. His breath grew more erratic the longer they stayed in contact. His resolve weakening, Jaune tried to concentrate on anything but the stunningly attractive girl currently trying to sleep with him.

It was difficult however, especially with the said girl planting hickies on his collarbone. Jaune shivered as Weiss left a trail of red marks up his neck. Each bite caused a tingling sensation to run up his spine, chipping away at his resolve.

"Jaune…" Weiss whispered in the blonde boy's ear. "Aren't you going to make me yours?"

"I-I-" Jaune stuttered. He truly did not know what to do.

Weiss suddenly leaned back, pulling Jaune on top of her while she landed on the bed. The change in position took Jaune by surprise, his arms splaying out to stop himself from crashing onto the heiress.

"Weiss, wait-"

Weiss however, simply pulled Jaune's head onto her own, her tongue forcing itself into Jaune's mouth. Any resolve Jaune had crumbled as the two kissed. It was a forceful and sloppy kiss, with a mix of dark emotions and lust. Words were replaced with grunts and moans as the two continued their desperate mating.

When the two finished, Weiss simply rolled to the other side of the bed and rolled herself into a ball, her back to Jaune.

Jaune too, turned his back on his partner.

He tried to forget what he'd seen on Weiss' face as they had fornicated, but found that he couldn't.

For once, Jaune feared for the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

_The attack had been both unexpected and brutal._

 _Grimm, numbering in the tens of thousands, had assaulted Vale. Vale's defenders, valiant as they were, soon fell to the sheer number of enemies._

 _After the massacre of Vale, the Grimm had turned their eyes to another target._

 _The manifestation of humanity's hope._

 _Beacon._

When Jaune woke up, he found himself alone. In the morning light, he could see the stains on his sheets, evidence of what had happened last night. Jaune's eyes focused on a specific stain, a crimson mark amongst the colorless stains. Jaune thought he should have be happy, happy that he'd been the one to receive the honor of deflowering the heiress.

Instead, Jaune felt shame. Horrible, crushing guilt and anguish ran through his veins as he stared at those stains. Those marks were physical evidence of Jaune's sin, his stain on the Arc legacy. No matter what Weiss had said last night, she had not been of sound mind when they'd copulated.

The muffled sound of the shower in the background told Jaune that he wasn't _completely_ alone. Looking at the slightly ajar bathroom door, Jaune could see light and steam leaking out of the small crack.

Almost as if he was in a trance, Jaune found himself drawn to the light. His mind still hazy, he stepped into the bathroom.

And he saw an angel.

* * *

 _They had climbed the cliffs, their snarls and roars foretelling the massacre that was to come._

 _The students made battlelines._

 _Teams were separated based on individual skills, rather than with who they could work with._

 _Ironwood ordered the warships to prepare for aerial bombardment, as the droids had already been lost in the defense of Vale._

 _The first wave was successfully defended against._

 _And there was hope._

Weiss felt the hot water run down her body. She could still feel the pain in her core, a reminder of what she'd lost the previous night. Words, spoken long ago by her parents, passed through Weiss' mind.

 _You must keep yourself chaste whilst you're at Beacon._

 _A woman must remain a flower until her wedding day._

 _Do not bring disgrace on the Schnee family._

She didn't feel sad. On the contrary, she was glad that she'd lost something precious yesterday. Just like Yang. And Blake. And Ruby. They had lost their lives, and Weiss had lost her innocence. It was the only thing she could give-

Weiss sniffed, feeling tears running down her face. When she'd lost her teammates, the heiress had considered running herself through with Myrtenaster. She had even placed the tip to her breast. A single thrust would have killed her immediately, a moment of pain for an eternity of silence.

She had done this three times, and had lost her nerve three times. No matter how she tried to justify her suicide, Weiss couldn't bring herself to actually kill herself. She was, in her eyes, a coward. It was because of this cowardice that she had thrown herself on Jaune. She had wanted to feel dirtied, to feel defiled. It was, in a twisted way, her penance for living.

Weiss felt arms wrap around her. She recognised the scent of the man embracing her, remembered the feeling of his body as it pressed against hers.

"Hello snow angel." Jaune whispered in Weiss' ear.

"Jaune." Weiss reached up and wrapped her arms around the back of his head. Jaune was significantly taller than she was, but her natural flexibility meant the move was effortless.

"I-" Jaune wrapped his arms tightly around Weiss, drawing her closer. She could feel his member press against the small of her back. "-are you ok?"

Weiss didn't answer, choosing instead to cloak herself in both the hot water and Jaune's body head. Jaune, sensing that she didn't wish to talk, simply hugged her tighter.

The two of them stayed like this, locked in each others embrace like a statue of lovers. Except there was no love here.

"Jaune…" Weiss mumbled, so softly that Jaune could barely hear her voice.

"Yes snow angel?" Jaune braced himself for the barrage of abuse and hate that he deserved and in a way, sought.

"Thank...you." Weiss pressed herself closer to Jaune. The blonde knight could feel her body shaking as tears racked her body. "Thank you..so much."

And just like that, the dam burst. Jaune's own eyes begun to tear up and he turned Weiss towards him, nearly crushing her in his arms. The two of them fell to their knees, their sobs merging together into a lament.

"I miss them." Weiss sobbed, her face buried in Jaune's chest. "I miss them so much."

"Me too.' Jaune mumbled, his nose running. Even in his state, he tried to comfort Weiss by softly rubbing her back. "Me too snow angel."

* * *

 **Yup these are going to be super-short. Mainly because I'm not used to writing this sort of story.**

 **So creative criticism is really, really wanted for this story, especially if it helps me improve the emotional aspect of the text/language.**

 **Thanks so much!**

 **Ferris**


	3. Chapter 3

_The second wave broke through. A group of Beowolves broke away from the horde and scaled the walls, making their way into the school via the windows. While they were quickly slaughtered, the short lapse was enough for the main army to break in._

"Shall...we go?" Jaune asked, looking at Weiss. The heiress was sleeping, her slow breathing tickling him. They had left the shower and collapsed, butt naked, onto the bed. Weiss had quickly fallen asleep against Jaune's torso, her tears drying up as she escaped into her dreams.

"Mmmm…" Weiss moaned in her sleep, not waking up. Jaune decided to stealthily sneak out of the bed and take a look outside.

Carefully extracting himself from the sleeping heiress, Jaune pulled his clothes on and walked through the door.

 _Slaughter. This word encapsulated what happened in Beacon's halls. Children are children, no matter how strong. Hundreds dead within the hour. The remaining Huntsmen and Huntresses in training surrounded. All seemed lost._

Jaune wandered the silent halls of Beacon. Bloodstains covered the walls and ground, remnants of the brave warriors-in-training who had died to protect these halls. Stepping out into the courtyard, Jaune found himself staring at the sunrise. The orange hue was so beautiful that Jaune was momentarily breathless.

Instead of awe however, Jaune felt anger. How could something so beautiful exist in a world full of sorrow?

"Why Oum!?" Jaune roared, shouting at the rising sun. "People died Oum! We're just kids! We should be enjoying our youth, not dying at the hands of monsters! The world should be bleak! It should be dead! And yet, you still allow such beauty!? What are you!? Are you sick!? Do you enjoy our suffering!? Is this funny to you!?"

The words that came out were rotten, doused in poison and hate. Had a younger Jaune heard what his future-self was saying, he would have been disgusted. Yet, in light of what happened, such a change was not surprising.

"Answer me Oum!" Jaune wailed to the skies. Fear, anger, resentment, all these emotions were laid bare in Jaune's screams. "Answer meeee!"

"He won't you know." A new voice cut in. Jaune spun around, tears in his eyes, to find himself face to face with a man he'd never met before. "When Oum created the world, he promised himself that he would not interfere directly in its events. The only thing he left us with were a series of stones with words to enlighten and guide us towards the future."

Jaune, like every other person in Remnant, knew about the Crow Stones. Upon it, inscribed in scrawling script, was the supposed knowledge left behind by Oum himself. No one knew if the story was true, but many people still took his words to heart.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked. He was not in the mood to discuss religion or beliefs with this man.

"A Hunter." The man replied, moving towards Jaune. Jaune noted the limp in his step. "Rainer Perun of Team DDRG, at your service."

"Team DDRG?" Jaune vaguely recognised the name. "You were one of the Atlas teams under Ironwood's command."

"Yes. My team and I were in charge of security here." Rainer winced as he rested his right foot on the ground. "When the attack came, we were quickly overrun by the Grimm. My teammates were killed while I was crippled and knocked unconscious. By the time I awoke, the fight was over."

"Just like me then." Jaune muttered darkly.

"Just like you." Rainer echoed. He looked at the young boy in front of him, so full of hate and regret. A path that Rainer knew would lead to nothing but self-ruin. "What do you seek boy?"

"Revenge." Jaune replied.

"Against what? The Grimm who attacked this place? They're dead."

"Not all of them." Jaune made a fist. "I'll kill them all."

"And then what will you do?" Rainer asked, watching the boy. "When all the Grimm are dead, what will you do?"

"I'll make sure something like this will never happen again."

"How? With force?"

"If I must."

"To fight for peace." Rainer chuckled. Not in a humorous manner either. "That seems rather paradoxical doesn't it?"

"This world is twisted and broken." Jaune replied. "A world where children are trained to fight monsters, isn't that wrong?"

"You choose that path yourself." Rainer sighed. "But the fault lies not in you, but the system. Remnant is a place where warriors are coveted, not feared. A place where war is the norm. It is the fault of the adults, not the children, that the world is like this."

"I'll change that." Jaune promised. "I'll tear it all down and build a new world."

"Melodramatic are we?" Rainer smiled bitterly. "Grimm are manifestations of negativity." Rainer waved at the destruction around them. "To destroy, to raze, to hate, to kill, these are all things that bring the Grimm. The world tried to fight fire with fire, to raise heroes who would fight for humanity." Rainer looked at Jaune. "Did you want to be a hero?"

"Who didn't?"

"Then let me ask, what kind of hero did you envision yourself to be?"

"Someone who fights for the people. Who keeps the darkness away." Jaune looked at Rainer, dressed in his Huntsmen outfit and with his weapon on his back. "Someone like you."

"Someone like me? Someone who became the darkness?" When Jaune didn't answer, Rainer continued. "Killing is killing Jaune. Even if they're monsters, what we do is kill. And that stains us. The more you hunt, the more you fall into the darkness. And the more the Grimm come."

"So you're saying it's impossible then? That we're just delaying the inevitable?" Jaune fell to his knees, his energy spent. "Then why do we live then!? To prolong the agony!?"

"Humans are odd creatures." Rainer sat on the ground, so that his eyes were level with Jaune's. "We're inherently weak, compared to the Grimm. The Grimm have claws, teeth, poison, speed and a whole host of other abilities that we don't. Physically, humans are nothing but easy prey for everything else on this planet."

"So Oum put us here to die then? We're just food?" Jaune's eyes had lost all energy, all hope. Reality was finally hitting him, and along with it, despair.

"No. Oum gave us something to fight against fate." Rainer put his hand on his forehead. "Ingenuity, and-" Rainer pocked Jaune's chest, right above his heart. "-spirit. We've learnt that attacking the Grimm doesn't work. So why don't you try the opposite?"

"The...opposite?"

"Find something to protect. Don't raze this dark world to the ground. Build a new one with your own two hands. One where the heroes aren't warriors." Rainer looked Jaune directly in the eye. "There must be something in this world you want to protect."

 _A crying angel, with hair like snow._

 _An angel that he promised never to leave._

Immediately, Jaune shot to his feet, all energy restored. His eyes, once filled with despair, were filled with something else.

Purpose.

As Jaune prepared to run off, he paused.

"Thank you. You really helped me out there."

And with that, he rushed off, leaving Rainer alone.

"...Heh." Rainer let out a low laugh, slowly standing up. "I look forward...to the world you'll build. But first-"

Rainer drew his weapon from his sheath, allowing it to fully extend into its two meter form. With his aura-enhanced hearing, he could hear a Grimm horde in the distance. It would be arriving in a few hours.

Rainer was going to ensure they never made it to Beacon.

"-let the adults clean up their mess."

* * *

Jaune burst into the dorm room, his eyes darting around for the girl.

No, his angel.

"Weiss!" Jaune shouted, his eyes zoning on the small ball in the corner of the be. "Weiss!"

"Ja-une?" Weiss mumbled, waking from her stupor. Upon seeing the boy, she shot to her feet. "Jaune!"

"Weiss!" Jaune rushed over, embracing the smaller girl tightly.

"I thought you were gone." Weiss cried, tears staining Jaune's chest. "I thought-I thought I was alone…"

"No Weiss." Jaune whispered into her ear. "I won't leave you. Not now, and not ever."

Weiss didn't answer with words, instead hugging Jaune even closer.

The Knight had found something to protect.

And protect it he would.

* * *

Guys...Life...it's pretty awesome. Just keep at it. And I'll keep going too.

-Crow Stone located at the bottom of Heavy Cavern, deep underneath Mistral, specifically in the Underlight Cave.

* * *

 **THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD MUHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **It's just really hard to write this.**

 **Anyway, like I said before, this sort of writing is experimental for me, so feedback is appreciated! This story will be short however, perhaps three more chapters more.**

 **Ferris.**


End file.
